The Dragon's Jewel
by x-tamer25
Summary: Jade Chan gets zapped into the DragonballZ world and there she meets the Z fighters. What the Z gang doesn't know is that Jade has all the talismans’ powers within her.
1. Talisman Frenzy

The Dragon's Jewel  
  
Author's Note: Okay, here's your summary, folks! When Jackie, Uncle and Jade set off to find the last talisman power, Jade gets zapped into the DragonballZ world and there she meets the Z fighters. What the Z gang didn't know is that Jade has all the talismans' powers within her. Jade and the gang now face off resurrected enemies, and what's this? The demons are freed from their portals?! What will our heroes do now?  
  
A few things you need to know.  
  
Jade is 11 years old.  
  
Trunks is 9 years old.  
  
Goten is 8.  
  
And. you'll figure the rest.  
  
This story takes place a year after the Buu saga in DBZ, and there is one more talisman power to uncover; the dragon in JCA.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z or Jackie Chan Adventures.  
  
Chapter 1: Talisman Frenzy  
  
Jade sighed in boredom at Uncle's Antique Shop. "Great, here I am sitting on the counter smelling garlic and mung beans while Jackie kicks some bad guy butt."  
  
Just then a tall man about the age of 30 came through the shop door looking exhausted. He looked up to find Jade.  
  
"Jade, you are 8 years old now; shouldn't you be helping Uncle looking after the shop?"  
  
Jade snorted, "Uh, hello? I've been staring at this counter for hours now, and nobody's is buying the junk."  
  
"Antique is nooo junk!" Uncle walked in with a book in his hand. "Jackie, I have been finding the last animal with the locator spell."  
  
"Really, you have?" Jackie said. Uncle thwacked him on the head. "Of course I have! Now get going, you need to pack for Toronto, Canada."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soon Uncle and Jackie arrived in Toronto, where they made a visit to the zoo. "Uncle, dragons don't exist, they are only a legend. How can we find them at a zoo?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Be quiet! Uncle must do proper reeesearch to find it!"  
  
"Jackie's right, dragons are just in fairytale books. You'll need to do some major hocus pocus to bring them to life."  
  
"Yes Jade, that is( Wha! Jade! You know better than to follow us here. It is too dangerous,"  
  
"I've been through every talisman adventure so far, did you really think I was going to miss the last one?" Jade said as she mysteriously appeared beside Jackie. Jackie sighed and made his way to the lizard section hoping to find the "dragon" he sought.  
  
While looking, Jade saw what appeared to be an alligator. When she went for a closer look, she found that it was a gigantic salamander!  
  
"Jackie, look! That looks like a dragon!" Jackie was astonished to see a lizard that size. He read the label. It said: "Komodo Dragon. A very endangered species that is claimed as the Japanese beast, Kappa. This creature can eat a full-grown human alive. Its jaws contain poison acid; therefore when it clamps its jaws down on its prey, it is killed instantly. There are only 235 left in the world."  
  
"Now that's rare. But, there are two of these things here, how will we tell which one is the most 'noble'?" Jade inquired.  
  
The dragon answered for her by opening its mouth and shooting a blast from it, breaking the cage it was locked in. People fled in terror as the reptiles  
  
roamed free in the room. The Komodo Dragon blasted walls and such, causing the place to collapse. Luckily, Uncle arrived just in time to perform a chi spell. With a chanting of "Yui Mo Guai Guay Fai Dee Tsou", the dragon's powers began to transfer to Uncle's Talisman Capture Jar (A/N: I made it up, so bear with me here!). But as the magic was being sucked in, it magnetically wielded itself towards Jade, and since magic sought magic, the rest of the animal powers entered her too.  
  
She fell down in shock. "Whoa. Does that mean I'm T-girl again? Holy cow!" As Jade let "cow" escape from her mouth, a cow replaced Jackie. "Uh, sorry about that. Change him back!" Jackie was then himself again.  
  
After getting the loose animals back to their place, Jade used her healing power to restore the wrecked cages. "Aaiiiiiiyyyaaaa! Your niece now possesses the power of all twelve talismans! We must go home to find a spell to reverse it," Uncle said.  
  
"Yes. And no more monkey business with you Jade. I mean that in a literal way, too." Jackie scolded the 8-year-old and started to leave with Uncle.  
  
When Jade was about to follow, something shiny caught her eye. She picked up the object and looked at it. It was some sort of ball; it had easily fit in her palm. The ball was a golden-amber color. In the center was a red star on it (Hint! Hint! Hint!). Jade somehow felt this was related to magic, so she squeezed it like she would a talisman to make it work. Instead of a force, a vortex formed behind her and sucked her in. "Aaaahhhh! Jaaakiieee!!!" But no one heard her. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Bulma, Chichi and 18 decided to go shopping so they left a note to Krillin and Goku. Figuring Vegeta wouldn't care; she left Trunks at Goku's house.  
  
As the three girls were admiring the fine clothes and jewelry while they were walking by, they noticed a small figure on the sidewalk.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Who would do such a thing to a poor little girl?" Chichi and 18 looked over Bulma's shoulder to find an unconscious Jade lying on the ground. They both gasped. "Let's take her to my home, okay?" Chichi stated. The other two nodded an affirmative.  
  
"Come on, Goten, I know you can do better than that." Goku and his son Goten were in a middle of a sparring match with Trunks. Just then they heard a scream from Chichi. "Goku, Goten! Stop fighting! We've got an injured child here."  
  
"You too, Trunks!" Bulma shouted from the ground. The boys looked down to find a girl resting in 18's arms. "Guys, be careful. I'm sensing a strong ki from that little girl." Both Trunks and Goten nodded yes.  
  
It was an hour before Jade woke up to find 6 pairs of eyes looking down at her. "Aaaahhhh!" She sat up in an erect pose from fear.  
  
"Don't worry, you're safe here. Now tell us, what is your name?"  
  
"Jade. Jade Chan. Where am I and who are you?"  
  
"You're at my house." Chichi spoke up.  
  
"I am 18, this is Chichi and Bulma, the two boys are Trunks and Goten and that man is Goku, Chichi's husband."  
  
Goku was skeptical, but hid it with his goofy smile. He waved at Jade.  
  
Soon after the introductions the boys went back to sparring. Jade watched in amazement. "Wow. That is SO mondocoolio! Can I fight?" Jade turned towards Chichi. "I don't want you to get hurt, sweetie. Besides, they'll be a bad influence to you."  
  
Jade shrugged and replied, "My uncle's been a fighting influence on me already." Jade turned around to holler to the fighters. "Can I spar too?" The boys looked shocked. Goku thought of a way to prevent her to fight, though.  
  
"Alright, can you fly?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you strong?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you fast?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can you shoot ki beams?"  
  
"I don't know about ki, but I can shoot blasts."  
  
Goku couldn't think of anything else but "Prove it." From her talisman power, Jade flew up in the air, circled around Goku in supersonic speed, lifted a boulder, and shot a dragon blast up in the air, careful not to destroy anything. Finally Goku gave up and approved her to fight. Chichi wasn't happy.  
  
Jade kicked off the ground and levitated in the air. "Let's go." And the fight began.  
  
Goku aimed a punch but Jade dodged it. Since 3 against 1 was hardly fair, Trunks teamed up with Jade. Goten kicked Trunks in the jaw but it left him unfazed. Trunks paid back with a small ki blast that sent Goten back a bit, but shook it off. The 2 youngsters began to go at it, leaving Goku and Jade to go head to head. Jade fired what seemed to be a harmless kick at Goku's chest. When her foot made contact, Goku set back a good 4 feet. Goten and Trunks stopped to watch in awe, but resumed when Goku got back up. "Pretty good. But not good enough." Goku threw back his fists and prepared the Kamehameha wave.  
  
"Ka." Jade stood in the air with confusion while Chichi yelled from below, "No Goku! You could kill her!" But he didn't hear. "Me. Ha. Mee." Jade got prepared for the worst but she wasn't afraid anyway; she had immortality and healing powers to boot. "Haaaa!" a blinding beam of light shot straight at Jade at lightning speed. Goku noticed something; Jade had no fear in her eyes. He knew that before the match even started, so he knew she must have had a way to overcome such a blast. The blast hit and exploded. In the smoke that was clearing, Jade's small figure was visible. Everyone there gasped except her and Goku. "Pretty good, huh."  
  
"Whoa, how did you do that?" asked Goten. Trunks just continued to stare. They both ignored it and continued to spar. Kick. Punch. Jab. Flip to the right. Flip backwards. Double-kick. Rapid jab. Blast. Kick. Punch left. Punch right. Blast. Left jab. On and on it went, with neither of them conceding an inch. Trunks and Goten decided to watch instead of fight each other; each time Jade did one of her stunts they were distracted. The fight ended with Jade on the ground, with no scratch or bruise. "I think that's enough. You put up a good fight, Jade. Say, where did you get your powers anyway?"  
  
"The 12 talismans."  
  
Everyone looked at her in question. She sighed. "It's a long story. You see, a demon called Shendu was once a stone statue that had 12 talismans. Me, Jackie and Uncle kicked his butt to get the talismans back. He came back with his demon brethren, and then we kicked his butt back there again. Jackie blasted the talismans to bits, but the magic wasn't destroyed. So we had to find the powers in the noble animals of the Chinese zodiac. The only problem is some creep named Dao Lon Wong tried to get them too. Then we kicked HIS butt and got all the powers and now they're in me."  
  
Everyone stood dumbstruck at her story. "I don't believe in magic. Is this a trick?" Trunks spat.  
  
Jade eye-beamed him. "So. What do you say about that?"  
  
"You must be a Super-Saiyan if you can keep up with my dad!"  
  
"A Super-Saiyan? What is that?"  
  
The group explained what a Super-Saiyan was, and then ranted on about how they defeated many creatures with bare hands. "If you're from another world, how did you get here? Let's ask Dende about this; maybe he knows how." Bulma stated.  
  
"Dende? Who's he?"  
  
"The guardian of Earth."  
  
Viper: Uh-oh. What's going to happen next now that Jade's here? To find out, go on and read!  
  
Hm? Is it good? Review please!!! 


	2. Never Thought I'd See the Day

I never expected such a tough crowd; I barely got any reviews! I thank SOME people who did though. Forget it, even if I don't get any, I'm still writing. I worked TOO hard on this, and I'm not giving up just like that. Besides, I became a writer just 3 days ago.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own DBZ or JCA. So get outta my hair.  
  
The Dragon's Jewel  
  
Chapter 2: Never Thought I'd See the Day.  
  
Goku, Trunks, and Goten flew up to Kami's Lookout, leaving Jade trailing behind.  
  
"The air is so hard to breathe here!" Jade wheezed.  
  
When they arrived, they were greeted graciously by Mr. Popo. "Goku, it's so nice to see you again."  
  
"Uh, same here, Mr. Popo."  
  
Goku backed up for him to see Jade.  
  
"Oh, please do not step on the flowers- oh! Why hello there. What is your name young lady?"  
  
Jade looked a bit irritated. "I'm not a 'young lady'. If I was I wouldn't have flown up here by myself. Jade Chan by the way."  
  
Mr. Popo looked surprised at Jade's spunky attitude but said warmly, "Well then, Jade, what have you come for?"  
  
"I came see who the guardian of Earth is. He must be really tall." Just then Dende walked into the scene.  
  
"Who are you?" Jade asked.  
  
"I'm Dende, the guardian of Earth. And who might you be?"  
  
Jade must've been unconvinced, because she looked over him for a holy staff of some sort. ".How can the GUARDIAN OF EARTH be so SMALL!!!?" Jade shouted in disbelief.  
  
Dende rubbed his ears and shut his eyes tight in case she might scream again. "Please, don't yell so loudly, it hurts my ears. They are extremely sensitive."  
  
Jade was still not convinced that this. small, big eared, bug-eyed, green- skinned lizard could be the watcher of Earth. She pulled on his face. "Are you sure this isn't a mask? And did you do plastic surgery on your ears so you could hear well?" She grunted in attempt to tug off his "mask".  
  
"Ouch! Don't do that! It hurts!"  
  
Goku had to pull Jade back from doing other harm to the poor Namek. "Jade, he IS the guardian of Earth! He's just different, and he just became one too."  
  
Jade flushed with embarrassment and pulled away. "So, what exactly are you anyway? And why are you green?"  
  
Dende explained the whole ordeal of being a Namek and forgave her for acting like she did.  
  
"Oh. Hehe, sorry for that."  
  
"Have you ever seen anybody do that to Dende before?" Goten whispered. Trunks merely shrugged.  
  
"I think I got here by squeezing that round thing with a star on it."  
  
"Was it a golden-orange color?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Hey how did you know?"  
  
"That 'thing' you squeezed was a Dragonball. If someone collects all seven of them, a mythical dragon will appear. That dragon may grant you one, two, or three wishes, depending on which kind you collected. Small Dragonballs will summon Shenlong."  
  
This hadn't really made sense to Jade, but she knew that if she collected all seven, she could make a wish to go back home. After all, she did kind of miss it.  
  
Unknown to any of them, Piccolo was near by with a lowered ki level listening intently on this conversation. He did not like Jade's act towards Dende and thought she was just an ordinary brat like every kid.  
  
Once the talk was all over, the four returned to Earth. Jade suddenly heard a low growling noise.  
  
"What was that? A demon?" she asked enthusiastically.  
  
Goku groaned. "No. My stomach. Jade, why don't you stay at our house tonight? In the morning we can send you to Krillen's place; Chichi is busy with housework and I need to train along with Trunks and Goten."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Jade said casually.  
  
Goku's stomach let out another growl, this time accompanied with two more. Jade sweatdropped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Viper: Wow. If Jade did something to the guardian of Earth, who knows what she'll do to Krillen and his family? There's only one way to find out; read the next chapter of The Dragons Jewel!  
  
Sorry it's so short, but I don't really feel like writing today? Any ideas on the story? What do you think Jade will do to Marron? 


	3. Oh Tiger, Where Art Thou?

Alright, ALRIGHT! Due to your pleas, I will continue my crossover. Right now what is going on is Jade is visiting Krillen's house, and after... She will split into two by the tiger talisman's power (her evil self will have half the talisman powers too), she will lose some powers which are scattered throughout the winds to be absorbed by someone, and...! Hey! Why should I tell you? Forget what I said!  
  
The Dragon's Jewel  
  
Chapter 3: Oh Tiger, Where Art Thou?  
  
Jade yawned tiredly and rubbed her eyes. She sniffed the air and perked up. "Hey, breakfast already?"  
  
She jumped off the bed and followed the scent. She found Chichi in the kitchen cooking and the Son boys at the table.  
  
"Well good morning! Breakfast is almost ready. Oh, and don't forget, you're going to Krillen's house, okay?"  
  
"Yeah I know. What'll I do there anyway?"  
  
"You can spar with Krillen or 18 if they say it's okay!" Goten chirped.  
  
Chichi gave her son a disapproving look. "No."  
  
"Aw, but please, Mrs. Son? How will I ever defend myself from the forces of evil if I cannot learn the art of fighting?" Jade said in her sappiest pleading voice and face.  
  
Chichi threw her hands in the air. "I give up!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sons and Jade arrived at the once-monk's house. They had been informed the Sons would come with Jade.  
  
Krillen looked at Jade and greeted her. "Hi. This is my wife 18, and my daughter, Marron."  
  
Marron popped up timidly behind her father's leg.  
  
Jade thought it was thoroughly odd someone would be named "18", but decided not to ask.  
  
The Son family waved then departed from their friends' house.  
  
Jade headed inside and had a very sudden urge to ask to spar.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Krillen-"  
  
"Please, call me Krillen."  
  
"Er, Krillen? Is it alright if we- uh spar?"  
  
Krillen blinked. (A/N: He didn't hear about her powers) He then laughed good-naturedly.  
  
"Little girl, I don't think you should spar at your age."  
  
"But-" She protested.  
  
"Why don't you go play with Marron and her Barbie dolls? That'll be fun for you." Krillen said. 18 just stared at Jade like she knew something her husband didn't, but kept silent.  
  
The couple walked away. Jade mouthed wordlessly in disbelief like a goldfish. "BARBIE DOLLS?!!!" she whispered hoarsely.  
  
Marron suddenly piped up. "Hi! I'm Marron. What's your name?"  
  
Jade spun around to look at the pigtailed girl. 'Where is her nose?'  
  
"Jade Chan. Um, Marron, it's... Nice, to meet you." Jade said awkwardly.  
  
Marron giggled. "Come on, Jake! Let's play Barbie!!!"  
  
"It's Jade," she growled lowly enough for Marron not to hear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Let's play with Mrs. Pippy first!" Marron took out a headless doll with a pink, very frilly dress on.  
  
Jade groaned. 'Why me? Why god? WHY!'  
  
"Now you have to pick a dolly and dress her up! Like this..." Marron took off the pink dress from the doll and put a sundress with a smiley face on it.  
  
The poor Chinese girl sighed and chose a doll without an arm, a leg, or a head from the other part-less dolls.  
  
"Ooooh! You chose Princess Good-Girl! It's one of my FAVORITES." Marron cooed.  
  
Jade put a black shirt, black pants, and black shoes on the doll and pushed it to Marron in disgust.  
  
"Uh, Marron? Can we play something else? I'm SURE your dolls must be very tired from playing."  
  
The little girl looked up and pondered. "You're right. Let's play with Ken!"  
  
Jade's eyes widened. 'God help me!'  
  
She put a Ken doll next to a Barbie doll. (A/N: This time they both have heads, and they resemble Marron's parents)  
  
"This is what mommy and daddy do when they think I'm not looking." She took off the clothes of each doll and... (A/N: Hey! Let's keep it PG)  
  
Jade: O.o  
  
"Yup! And um, this is what aunt Chichi does to uncle Goku." Marron took out two puppets and opened the mouth of one of them wide open and closed it. She did that continuously and made the other puppet shrink away.  
  
"See! The talking one is aunt Chichi!" the little girl said happily.  
  
"Kids! Lunch is ready!" 18 called from the kitchen.  
  
Jade clasped her hands together and looked up to the ceiling. 'THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After lunch, Jade felt slightly queasy. Krillen noticed this and asked, "Is something wrong, Jade? Is the food bad?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, it's delicious. I just, need to go to the bathroom. Uh, where is it?"  
  
18 pointed to the hall. "First door to the left."  
  
Jade hurriedly went in and slammed the door.  
  
Inside she groaned in pain as if she was being split in two. Actually, she was.  
  
A magical light surrounded her as another shape began to take form.  
  
"No! Not now!" two voices now chorused through the air.  
  
Finally, the light faded, and two Jades were standing in front of each other.  
  
"I didn't know there was a mirror here." The both of them said.  
  
The "light" side looked down as the "dark" side scratched her arm. They both looked up again. Exactly identical. One side pulled down one of her eyelids just for the fun of it and made faces.  
  
But the other side flashed her teeth in case she needed to brush some more. When they both realized they were doing different things, they jumped back.  
  
"Wha! Who are you?" the good Jade asked.  
  
The other Jade snorted. "What's it to you, punk?"  
  
Krillen heard noise inside the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Jade, are you okay?"  
  
The good Jade very gently pushed the Jade with crossed arms inside the shower and pulled the curtains.  
  
"Uh... You may come in."  
  
Krillen opened the door. "You alright?"  
  
"Just- just peachy, thanks." Jade smiled sweetly.  
  
Krillen looked at her skeptically, but shook his head. "Well, come on out. We have desert if you would like!"  
  
"Oh, my uncle said too much sweets can rot my teeth. I'll pass thanks."  
  
Behind the curtains the other Jade muttered under her breath "what a goody- goody".  
  
Krillen nodded and headed out. The good Jade sighed. She pulled the curtains and looked at her counterpart.  
  
"I'm so sorry I pushed you! Are you hurt? Can I help?"  
  
"Oh please, I've seen a fly hurt more. And why hide?"  
  
"Tiger- may I call you Tiger? We cannot let anyone know about us, or they will panic. You don't want that, do you?"  
  
"I could care less. It'd make the world a better place if everyone died in fear anyway."  
  
Jade clasped her hands on her mouth. "How could you be so heartless?"  
  
"Don't be so self-conscience, you little mouse." Tiger hissed.  
  
Instantly Jade was turned into a cute, white mouse.  
  
Tiger looked surprised at first, but then smirked evilly. "So... I have the monkey's power, eh? What else do I have? Dragon blast! Heat Beam Eyes! Super Strength! Super Speed! Levitation!" Each one Tiger tried had worked, leaving the bathroom a mess.  
  
"Oh yeah... I got all the good ones. See ya, sucker!" Tiger flew out the window leaving Jade alone.  
  
"Oh no! The bad me escaped! Who knows what she'll do? And this bathroom is such a mess! How will I explain this...?"  
  
Viper: Not good. Not good at all. Tiger can destroy the city for all we know! What's to happen to Jade's light side? Find out!  
  
You heard Viper! What'll happen? Read! 


	4. Rat or Brat?

Thanks for the reviews guys. I really need 'em to continue this fic. So, still keep in mind that the good Jade is still a mouse. (  
  
The Dragon's Jewel  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z or Jackie Chan Adventures.  
  
Chapter 4: Rat or Brat?  
  
Jade scampered everywhere in the room, trying to get out of her mouse form. She squeaked very loudly, and unfortunately Marron heard it.  
  
Marron popped the door open and immediately spotted the mouse...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
A very high-pitched scream was heard throughout the whole town. Krillen and 18 rushed to the bathroom.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?" Krillen asked.  
  
"A-a mouse! There!" She frightfully pointed at Jade.  
  
"I'll get it out." 18 gruffly replied. She picked up the mouse by the tail and threw it forcefully out the door. She turned to Marron.  
  
"There. Better? Wait a minute, where is Jade?"  
  
Marron simply shrugged and returned to watching Powerpuff Girls.  
  
"Maybe she went out to get some fresh air. Let's leave her alone for a while. I'm pretty sure everyone would want to be by their selves after being apart from their family and home." Krillen said.  
  
Meanwhile, Jade wasn't having a very good time herself. She landed in a puddle of water, and to her, it was a small lake.  
  
She paddled out soaking wet, and just as she did, Tiger grabbed her.  
  
"Aaah how's my little mouse? Doing well? You're lucky enough I have a heart to bring you to my new home." She smirked evilly and flew up in the air.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goku just got back and decided to pick Jade up the afternoon instead of tomorrow. He knocked on Krillen's door and it opened.  
  
"Hi Goku! Jade's not in the house right now, but I'm sure she just wandered off somewhere."  
  
Goku didn't really believe that. "I can sense her ki somewhere far away. She couldn't have wandered that far."  
  
Krillen also became a little suspicious. "You don't think something happened to her, do you?"  
  
"Probably not because of her certain 'powers', but still, it's like there are two ki's, like it's being split in half."  
  
"Yeah... I say we look for her. Maybe with a little help, because she could have been kidnapped by a strong enemy."  
  
"We could handle it, but I'll get Yamcha and Piccolo JUST in case."  
  
"Okay, see you bro." Krillen said.  
  
Goku flew off to find Yamcha first.  
  
In Yamcha's place...  
  
"Don't worry; I'll call you, Teresa. There's nothing that can stop me from coming,"  
  
He was cut off by Goku's yell, "Yamcha! Are ya there?"  
  
The girl on the other line whined. 'Yamcha, are you meeting another girl I don't know!?'  
  
"N-no!" Goku entered the room. "Yamcha! I know you're here!"  
  
Teresa: 'Yaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmchaaaaaaa! That's it! I'm dumping you!'  
  
Yamcha: "Wait, wait. You don't understand! I- does that voice even sound like a girl?!"  
  
'...No. Oh I'm so sorry I doubted you! I knew you would never betray me. I love-"  
  
"Yamcha! There you are. Who ya talk'in to?"  
  
*click* He slammed the phone on the receiver immediately.  
  
"No one you know, Goku." Yamcha laughed nervously.  
  
"Well, I need your help. There's this girl, Jade, who came from another place, and we think she's been kidnapped."  
  
"Is she cute?"  
  
"Yeah, but she's just a little-"  
  
"I'm there!" Yamcha flew out the window.  
  
"But Yamcha, you don't know where she is...?"  
  
A few seconds later Yamcha came back. "Oh yeah, where is she?"  
  
Goku slapped his forehead. "Gee, he can even be denser than me, sometimes!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'll take pity on you to change you back to human. Change her back." Tiger ordered.  
  
The mouse turned back into the innocent Jade we knew (A/N: not so innocent before, really).  
  
Tiger quickly tied a rope around Jade and put a gag on. "Since you have no good powers, you couldn't even get yourself out of a cage made of tissue without worrying that you made a mess!" She snickered.  
  
"Mmmmmppphhhhmmmpphhpphh!" Jade talked through the gag.  
  
"What was that? You want me to free you? Fat chance. Any moment now, your petty friends will start to come and save you, which is exactly what I want. There's nothing better than watching those overly-muscular fools suffer."  
  
Jade's eyes widened. The z-fighters were strong, but even so, their power could never match up to ancient unknown magic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So... Is she really that cute?" Yamcha said as Goku and he were flying to Kami's lookout.  
  
"Yeah but I was trying to tell you that she's younger than you,"  
  
"Hey, I've been dating younger women all my life, you think I'd date older ones?"  
  
"That's not what I meant. She's really only,"  
  
"Twenty years old? I'm about 25, what's wrong with that?" (A/N: I'm only guessing his age, so please don't flame me if I'm totally off)  
  
"No, but Yamcha,"  
  
"Goku, my man, I UNDERSTAND. Don't worry about it. I'll just ask her out and everything will be just fine!"  
  
'Oh boy. I wonder what'll happen if Yamcha really keeps his word.' Goku thought.  
  
They reached their destination and called out for Piccolo.  
  
"You forget that my hearing senses are above average. Sooner or later your shouting will make me deaf." Piccolo said as he came from outta nowhere.  
  
"Piccolo! We think Jade's been kidnapped by some high ki monster, because we sensed him, and we might need your help to fight it." Goku explained.  
  
"That little brat? Who would want to save HER out of all people anyway?"  
  
"Hey hey, you have to respect all women. Besides, she's going to be my girlfriend right after I save her." Yamcha stated.  
  
Piccolo raised an eyebrow and tried hard not to burst out laughing at the thought of Yamcha going out with an eleven year old.  
  
"Well Piccolo? We've got to get her back." Goku pleaded.  
  
"Fine. As long as she doesn't come bothering me at the lookout again."  
  
'Maybe not the lookout, but somewhere else...' Goku thought.  
  
"Okay, let's go get Krillen and grab the girl!" Yamcha stated. They nodded.  
  
They flew off to get Krillen, who joined them, and went off trying to find Jade.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Stop whining, you crybaby! Your friends are coming to get you. I can sense them..."  
  
Jade let a few tears escape her amber eyes, fearful of what would happen to them.  
  
Suddenly, the wall was shattered and who else but Goku, Krillen, Yamcha and surprisingly Piccolo came to save the day.  
  
Yamcha's eyes widened at the sight of Jade.  
  
Goku looked over at him. "So, uh... Are you going to ask her out?"  
  
"Shut up." Yamcha muttered.  
  
"So you've come to save your precious friend, huh? Well you're going to have to get past me, first!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Viper: Looks like there's going to be a fight going on. Will the dark side of Jade be defeated by the strengths of a Saiyan, Namek, and two humans? Or will the z-fighters be crushed by the awesome power of forbidden magic? Find out next time on The Dragon's Jewel!  
  
So, so sorry this took so long to update and this chapter was so short. Hope this'll satisfy your tastes. I promise the next chapter will be up soon. Please review! 


	5. Hidden Strength

Haaa. I'm glad I have enough encouragement to continue this! Thank you to everyone who reviewed this!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z or Jackie Chan Adventures.  
  
Chapter 5: Hidden Strength  
  
With quick movement, Goku removed the gag from Jade.  
  
"Come to save your friend? Well, just to let you know, you're only going to save half of her, because I'm not going back!" Tiger punched Goku in the stomach, which, to his surprise, made him fly back into a wall.  
  
"Didn't someone tell you to respect your elders?" Yamcha aimed a foot at Tiger, but she merely dodged it and sent him to wall as well.  
  
Krillen, who was watching over Jade, was getting worried. "She even sent GOKU to a stop! Jade, is that your twin or something?!"  
  
"No, she's me! But if you kill her, I'll be destroyed as well. I have to fight her to get her back, but what good will it do? I have no offensive magical powers." Jade sighed.  
  
"MAGICAL POWERS?! You never told us that! And how do you know all this anyway?" Krillen asked in shock.  
  
"Uncle told me,"  
  
"Who's Uncle?" But she had no time to answer as a kamehameha wave came surging through the small area. Krillen took her out of the way.  
  
Tiger dodged; just barely. "Darn it! I forgot I don't have immortality or healing powers!"  
  
Piccolo, who had been watching this the whole time, went on the attack. He used his speed to block her from blasting Goku and Yamcha with her Dragon Blast.  
  
"Speed, huh? Two can play at that game!" Tiger shot around Piccolo and jabbed him right in the back. Once he was paralyzed for a split moment, she smoked him with Heat Beam Eyes.  
  
"Aaaarrrrgghhh!" Piccolo cried in pain.  
  
"Looks like she's much stronger than she looks. There's no way a kid could send a grown man howling with a single punch." Krillen growled.  
  
"Krillen, please, let me help! I have immortality and healing. But if I kill my other self, what will happen to me...?" She whispered the last part so Krillen couldn't hear.  
  
"Alright, but be careful!" Krillen untied Jade.  
  
What was she to do now? She could keep on healing Goku and the others while they score hits on Tiger to weaken her, but Uncle said that one must fight his or her other self in order to become complete.  
  
She just stood and watched; unable to move. She saw Goku, Yamcha, Piccolo, and Krillen being beat mercilessly by the powers of the talismans. Tiger was obsessively quick; none of the fighters could see where she would strike next and couldn't land a single hit on her. What would she do? A thud interrupted her thoughts as Yamcha was slammed to the floor. Who would've thought that talisman power could be stronger than Saiyan power!?  
  
"Say goodbye..." Tiger smirked maliciously as she charged up for a Dragon Blast.  
  
Goku, who was slightly weakened, decided that was enough; he powered up... But to Super Saiyan level 3!  
  
Krillen was almost out, but he had to warn Goku to not kill the dark side of Jade, or both will be lost. He stopped right in front of the Saiyan.  
  
"Krillen, what...?"  
  
"No, Goku... d-don't kill her... If you do, the other Jade will die too!" Krillen said after falling unconscious.  
  
"He's right, you know. If you want to kill me, go right ahead, you won't get much out of it. But don't think I'll let you without a good fight!" Tiger fired her Dragon Blast, causing Goku to stagger a bit.  
  
She continued on with a load full of pummels in the stomach and chest. She beat him down with heat beam eyes, flew in the air and kicked him square in the head. Blood was pouring out from the edge of Goku's mouth. He had let her off easy, but only because he didn't want to hurt Jade. His weakness only egged her on. She began to punch and kick again at rapid speed, but then she stopped.  
  
"Hey... Why not have a little fun? Turn them all into rabbits!"  
  
Instantly, the fierce fighters turned into fluffy bunnies. Piccolo, who was a dark brown rabbit was disgraced at his form and started jabbering angrily in Bunnynese.  
  
Tiger was highly amused. "Sorry, but I only understand English, Japanese and Chinese. Nice try,"  
  
Unknown to her, Jade was using the invisibility talisman's power, and evaded the change. She was torn between running away and saving her friends. If she ran away, she would be safe from this disaster, but her friends would be hurt and Tiger would still be there. If she stayed and fought, she would no doubt lose, but still be alive and her friends would not be there to help her... Unless they want to help by giving Tiger rabies.  
  
But, getting something done is better than nothing. She connected her tiny invisible fist to Tiger's jaw, who fell back in surprise.  
  
"What the heck was that!? Wait, 1,2,3,4... Where's the 5th rabbit?"  
  
She only got a kick in the stomach for an answer. "Auuugh! What the...? Jade." Tiger growled and started to swing blindly around her. "Come out! I know you're using the snake talisman power! COME OUT!" She swung again, hitting no target whatsoever.  
  
Jade could've busted out laughing; she was more than 10 feet away from her counterpart.  
  
Tiger heard a slight snigger and followed the sound. She was leaning dangerously close to where Jade was. Jade decided to trick her, so she slowly and quietly picked up a pebble and threw it in the opposite direction, causing Tiger to advance backwards. She then started pounding against Tiger's back. But this time she was caught; Tiger spun right around and gripped her wrist, hard.  
  
Jade winced at her strength and the invisibility effect wore off.  
  
"So, you must be pretty brave to stand up to me like that. Too bad it has to end this way. Don't worry, I won't kill you, just torture you. I'll make sure it is very painful," Tiger clamped her hand on Jade's wrist harder and harder; Jade thought she would just pass out right there.  
  
But she didn't give up. She stomped her foot on her counterpart's, who cried out in pain.  
  
"S-sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" Jade said worriedly. Tiger took this as an advantage and started faking horribly.  
  
"OW. Oh, my leg! I-I think it's broken! Jade, h-help me," she cried out almost lazily.  
  
Even the sappiest things could fool the light part of Jade. She helped her up, dusted her off, and shined her shoes, too (A/N: O.o).  
  
As she was down, Tiger kicked her in the hard chest wall. Jade doubled over in pain, but then she used her healing powers to help herself. She rammed into her dark side, who wasn't intending to give in.  
  
Tiger growled, knowing this would be a never ending battle. She knew that if she harmed the good Jade, that'll do damage to herself as well. She was overly stubborn about it though, so she kept fighting. "GET OFF, YOU STUPID BRAT!"  
  
"Not until you give up and be a good girl by becoming as one again." Jade found an alternative way of defeating Tiger. Instead of fighting with fists and feet, she began to tickle her.  
  
"Ahaha, wha- no, stop! You-you think tickling is going to stop me?! Aheehee, Hahahahaha! F-fat ch-chance, ahahaha! No- stop, I mean it! You- you idiot! N-ahahahahahahaaaa!" Tiger was rolling on the floor now; Jade tickled her on the weak spots and they BOTH knew where they were. "Being apart of you has its advantages....." Jade thought aloud.  
  
The bunnies just stood there and watched; half of them outraged at the fact that Jade wasn't taking this seriously.  
  
But as this "tickle war" was going on, both Jades suddenly felt an odd, queasy feeling. Jade knew this was a great sign, whereas Tiger knew it was a sign of her worst nightmare.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk, that's what you get for being so naughty!" Jade made her remark drip with sweetness like honey.  
  
"What?! This-this can't be happening! You're supposed to fight me to get me back! No! I'm not going back! NO!!!" Both Jades screamed as they fused as one.  
  
Then everything was back to normal; well, to say the least. Four rabbits stood, waiting. Jade plopped on the floor, dazed.  
  
"Uhhnn... I have a feeling I did something bad," She looked at the fuzzy little creatures. "Oh, it's you guys. Change them back!"  
  
They returned to their normal selves again. "Don't you EVER do that again, you brat!" Piccolo growled.  
  
"I didn't mean to do it, but...Hey! Who're you? Dende?"  
  
"Yeah, I just shot 20 feet taller." Piccolo said sarcastically.  
  
"Aaaw man! There was barely any action at all! And my good side just HAD to be a sissy and tickled my dark side instead of punching her straight!" Jade huffed.  
  
The fighters tut- tutted, but Yamcha broke this adult act.  
  
"So you're Jade? How old are you?" Yamcha asked, though it was pretty obvious to tell.  
  
"Eleven. Why?"  
  
"I'll do anything to take my word about going out with this kid." Yamcha muttered.  
  
"This was a complete waste of my time. I could have been meditating. First I get hit by some kid, get turned into a furball, and now I have to listen to you babble." Without another word the grumpy Namek flew straight above into the air (A/N: they already caused a huge whole through the place).  
  
"Okay, that was... Practically pointless. What now?" Jade asked.  
  
"Now, we EAT!" Goku powered down and flew off to his house.  
  
"Wait a sec, I didn't just see his hair go from blond to black, did I?" Jade said.  
  
Yamcha and Krillen sighed. "That's a lot of explaining to do kid, but, you're going to tell us your story first."  
  
They parted ways as Jade flew along with Krillen about her past. But he was just barely listening; he wondered how she could fly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Viper: Like Jade said, "Practically pointless". This author really needs to do better, huh? Find out what happens next on The Dragon's Jewel!  
  
Okay, I know this chapter really sucks, but I didn't really feel like writing today. Sorry it wasn't some big battle like you expected it to be. But, I will write about a part when Jade becomes the shadow queen again. I loved that episode, didn't you? Well, until next time I guess. 


	6. Among My Shadow

Okay, I think we're getting into the good and gooey part. So, just read! Oh, and please don't blame me for updating so late. I got a lot of complaints about those. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z or Jackie Chan Adventures.  
  
Chapter 6: Among My Shadow  
  
*Jade was walking through a dark corridor with uncertainty on her face.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there? HELLO?!" She shouted but her only answer was her echoes.  
  
She continued to pass through the long ranged hallway in the darkness. Suddenly, she saw a shadow creep along the side of the wall. She whipped around only to find her own. "Whew." She sighed in relief.  
  
Jade walked passed portraits of all the eight demon sorcerers she had encountered with Jackie; the demon of the earth, mountain, moon, thunder, wind, water, sky, and fire. Also along the sides she found many spell books filled with black magic. In a glass case she saw the Book of Ages, Panku Box, all 12 talismans, a miniature figure of the Three Wise Monkeys, and the small cat statue, the Cat of Cartomb (I have NO idea how to spell that, but it's the thing that turned Jade into a cat).  
  
So many dark memories filled her head and she sweat all over thinking of what would happen if those things would happen to her again. Before, she was fascinated with magic and danger, and thought it was 'cool', but now, it was starting to freak her out.  
  
She stopped in her tracks as she looked ahead. In front of her was the ancient book of dark sorcery with a hideous picture of a dragon-demon-thing (? I don't know what it is!!! ?) on it's cover. She stepped back, deciding whether to run or not, for that picture had caused much trouble for her and her uncles. It turned her EVIL. It turned her into one thing she never was meant to be. Certainly she is mischievous, but not evil.  
  
Jade began to step back but stopped short after she heard a strange whisper calling out to her. It was coming from that book.  
  
"Jade... Jade... You know you want it. You know you want power. You just can't find the nerve to say it. Come on Jade, let me help you to achieve your goal; let me help. You can't ignore the sweet call of darkness. Everyone has an evil side to them... I just want to help you find yours. Jade... Don't be afraid of the dark, that's for babies. You said so yourself. Let the shadows overcome you. That's right, let me take over you; you seem tired. Don't you want to sleep? Come on... COME ON!" the voice became more insistent.  
  
Jade didn't want to be evil again. She didn't want to be apart of shadow royalty like she once was. She ran. She ran as fast as her legs could take her. The voice cackled. "You can't run from me Jade... I'll ALWAYS be there." As it said those words, rays of black reached over to Jade and chased her. The streamers advanced closer and closer to Jade's small body.  
  
She didn't look back. She just kept on running. The hallway went on forever. Jade panted heavily as she slowed down. 'I can't... I... can't run anymore... I'm so tired,' she thought to herself. It was then she fell to her knees, giving up.  
  
"Hahaha... That's it Jade. Sleep; sleep forever in the dark... And NEVER wake up again!" the voice was no longer heard and the ropes of shadow bound themselves around Jade as she closed her eyes. The room around her began to crumble to nothing but darkness. Then Jade felt herself falling into an endless pit. "No, I can't give up... No, NO!!!!"*  
  
"NO!!!!" Jade shot up. She looked around. No hallway, no demons, no magic items; just young Goten and the guy Jade met earlier who was Goku's son, Gohan. She sighed.  
  
"It was... Just a dream." Jade plopped back on her mattress. 'Where did THAT come from? It won't really happen here, would it...? Nah.' She turned to her side and watched the two boys snore. 'Well, guess there's no chance of sleeping again from that dream..... And their snores.' She sweatdropped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Yawn* "Aaaw, morning everyone," Goku said groggily. The Sons and Jade were at the table eating their breakfast.  
  
"Morning Dad!" Goten said.  
  
"Morning Dad." Gohan greeted.  
  
"Good morning, Goku," Chichi said tiredly. She had been working extra hard since there was an extra person added to the household.  
  
"Morning Go-ku..." Jade staggered as she saw Goku wolf down his sausages, eggs, pancakes and toast in a matter of seconds. It wasn't like she hadn't seen this before, it was just she's still amazed at how the Saiyan could eat.  
  
Once she finished her breakfast, she slid off her chair. "I'm going to go get some fresh air, I don't feel so well." Without another word, she opened the door and head outside.  
  
The Sons looked at each other in confusion. Goten followed the Chinese girl.  
  
"Hey, whatcha do'in?" He inquired casually.  
  
"What? Oh, it's you Goten. Nothing much."  
  
"Why do you look upset?"  
  
"It's nothing, Goten. It's just that, well... I had a weird dream last night."  
  
Goten scooted closer to where Jade sat. "Care to tell?"  
  
"It's kinda complicated. You see, when I was with Jackie, we fought a lot of evil whakos and demons. But, this dream... It reminded me of the past. All the talismans, three wise monkeys, the Panku box," Jade looked at her companion.  
  
He looked like a nut just staring at her. "Oh, uh, right. You- haven't heard about this yet?"  
  
Goten shook his head. Jade sighed and told him as much as she could remember. She told him about the time she got scratched by the cat statue and became one, how she was deaf one time, and how she acquired all the talisman powers. She huffed in exhaustion.  
  
"Kid, there's a lot more, like how I took the animals for my project, but besides that. The freakiest adventure I've been through was when I became the queen of the shadow khan ninjas. In my dream, I was walking through a long hallway with a lot of the stuff from the past. In front of me was that book I told you about."  
  
"The Book of Ages?"  
  
"Uh, no. The book with that gnarly picture on it. It was the same one I used as a tattoo to show off at school. But that was a big mistake. I turned... Ah well, I turned blue. The shadow khan followed my every order, but Jackie wouldn't let me keep them; darn! *Ahem* Well anyway, my eyes turned red and then I felt something was taking over me. The next thing I knew, I was at Section 13 wearing a bizzaro outfit. Jackie said I took over the place and controlled the shadow khan to fight him. And he said I 'made friends' with SHENDU, the fire demon. Okay, back to my dream: there was this voice that kept sticking in my head and wouldn't go away. I was running from these black streamers which tried to tie me up; then I fell. I fell to dark... Um, nothingness, I guess. And that's pretty much it." Jade finally finished.  
  
"So, are you afraid that it's gonna happen again?" Goten asked.  
  
"Afraid? Tch, no way! I wouldn't be... Yeah I'm afraid." She wasn't the type to be scared of anything, but in this case, probably anyone would be.  
  
Goten was in awe of Jade's wondrous stories, and stayed that way when she talked about the J-team.  
  
By the time their talk was done, it was already 12:30.  
  
"Wow, three hours already?" Jade was surprised her talk with Goten took that long; as she was thoroughly intent to tell Goten every detail.  
  
"What were you guys talking about?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just-" Jade was cut off by Goten.  
  
"She said she was fighting demons and ninjas and that Dao Lon Wong guy and she got turned into a cat and a shadow queen and she went back in time and then she got all these powers and talismans and the Panku thingy-ma-jig and oh it was almost as cool as fighting Buu!" He said in one breath.  
  
Goku, who listened to this, just stared. "Um, wow. You fought monsters stronger than Buu before Jade?"  
  
"Who the heck is Buu?"  
  
"Dad, she doesn't know who he is." Gohan said.  
  
"Oh yeah! Guess I forgot."  
  
"... And she had this weird dream and, and, and... What happened again?" Goten resumed.  
  
Jade sighed and told the Sons about her dream. "It's nothing really. It's not like it's gonna happen again, right?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In another realm.......  
  
"Ouch! Ow! St-stop brothers and s-sisters! I WILL find a way out of this!" Shendu cried out in pain as Hsi Wu whacked him with the moose camera Jade had left in this world. The sky demon continued to whack him hard.  
  
"Oooh, this one's priceless. Say chi spell!"  
  
Shendu was reduced to nothing but a battered dragon pleading for mercy. Even kittens could be more frightening than him now.  
  
"When you say you will find a way out of this, would you care to tell us HOW!?" Bai Tsa, the water demon's voice rose with each word she spoke.  
  
"Yes, do tell. First you feebly attempted to free us using simple spells and failed, tried to use the Panku Box and failed, used the Book of Ages, and then what? Failed! You truly are an imbecile, brother." Tso Lan, the moon demon said.  
  
"I for one consider him as an insult to our brethren, wouldn't you agree now brothers and sisters?" the thunder demon added (If you would PLEASE be so kind, can you tell me the names of the earth, wind and thunder demons? That would be appreciated. I'll credit you for it).  
  
"Hmmm, yes. And not only that, he failed to bring me even a bit of food along." Po Kong agreed.  
  
"Wait! No, you don't understand, this time I won't fail!"  
  
"That's what you had said the last time." Bai Tsa sharply said.  
  
"Please, hear me out. From the mirror, I have seen the child escape to another dimension. She is weary and unfamiliar with this new world. If you would just give me a chance, I could turn her into the queen of the shadow khan so that she may find a way to open a portal for us."  
  
"And how do you propose you do that? The demon archive is destroyed and therefore she will not be able to become what she was. Beneath that, what makes you think the queen of the shadows forgot your deeds of betraying her? And if she refuses to bring us back?! I have seen what happened through the mirror!" The earth demon bellowed.  
  
"According to a book I have once read, there is a simple spell to perform the dark ritual. It is the same spell that old chi wizard used in defeating us. Having heard of that spell countless times, who would not remember it? However, there needs to be a few items to make it work properly. We have what we need; a scale from a fish, courtesy of Bai Tsa, soil of earth, brother if you please, a wing from a bat, water, thunder and fire, which we may easily conjure up. As for the queen's memory, we may simply use a memory charm on her." Shendu finished.  
  
"You are forgetting one thing; where in the netherworld can we find A BAT'S WING!?!?" Hsi Wu screeched.  
  
All the demons turned to him and stared at him. Hsi Wu looked around nervously. "Uh-um, shouldn't we... Uh, find something around here? Hehe, there's sure to be MANY living creatures here besides us,"  
  
"Unless you're talking about the oh-so-lively rocks, I'd like to see you try to find any more." Tso Lan crossed his four (or is it six?) arms.  
  
Hsi Wu didn't have time to think as he flew away from the area. "GET HIM!!!" Shendu was enjoying this.  
  
"Why should we follow your orders?"  
  
"Do you want to get out of this place? Then get Hsi Wu!" the dragon ordered.  
  
The demons chased after the poor sky demon. It wasn't long before the thunder demon threw a thunderbolt at Hsi Wu, causing him to fall on a rock.  
  
"No! Noooooo!!! You can't take it! You can't! I already lost my tail once! And I'm not a bat! Do I look like one to you?!"  
  
The thunder demon, who was pinning his brother down, faked that he was thinking deeply. "No, actually you don't; they are much more appealing than you are, but you have bat wings. We need to get out of this wretched place."  
  
The other demons nodded. "Now... Shall we begin?" Shendu asked maliciously, wanting Hsi Wu to pay for harassing him with the camera.  
  
"Yes." Was the wind demon's only reply. Po Kong sat on his legs so he wouldn't be able to flail while they cut of his wing.  
  
"OUCH!!!!! Do you want me to lose my feet, too?!" Hsi Wu cried.  
  
"Do not worry, brother, for your wing will grow back as always. Demons have that ability." Bai Tsa reassured him.  
  
"It won't grow back for another month! What do I do then, just let Po Kong sit on me for the rest of my days!?"  
  
Po Kong grunted and shifted her weight even more on Hsi Wu's bony feet.  
  
"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! Watch it!!!"  
  
"It will be over soon. Now quit complaining!" Tso Lan said impatiently.  
  
"Right, now onto business..." Shendu said, then scorched his flames on Hsi Wu's wing to soften it, then tore it from his body.  
  
A loud scream was heard throughout the netherworld.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jade? Jade! Would you like to come with us to Capsule Corp.?" Chichi inquired.  
  
"Sure. What IS Capsule Corp. anyway?"  
  
"Trunks' mom, you know Bulma, owns this corporation. It's very famous."  
  
"Oh. What'll I do there?"  
  
"Well, you can play with Trunks. Just don't go into the gravity room."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Trust me, just don't."  
  
"Oh and Chichi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's a gravity room?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By the time the Sons reached Capsule Corp., Bulma was already there to greet them.  
  
"Well hello there Jade! Come inside, you must be just dying in the heat."  
  
Bulma gestured them inside. Trunks was there and Goten ran to him. "Hey, you wanna spar?" He asked.  
  
"Geez, how many times do I have to tell you? My answer is ALWAYS yes." Trunks replied.  
  
"Well then... Can you make me a super-duper chocolate fudge ice cream with melted cheese on top?"  
  
"No. And besides, who wants CHEESE on their ice cream?!" Trunks made a disgusted face.  
  
"But I like cheese..."  
  
Both ran outside to spar. Bulma and Chichi just sighed as Gohan and Goku decided to have a little practice fight too.  
  
Curiosity getting the best of her, Jade wanted to find out why it was so important not to enter the gravity room. She slipped further into the building and began wandering over the place. She read maps that showed where each area was. But she couldn't find the gravity room.  
  
"Oh well, better explore the whole place." Jade shrugged. She walked through the halls until she bumped into someone.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going!" Jade cried as she looked down and rubbed her head.  
  
"Same to you, brat," A cold voice reached Jade's ears. She looked up to see a well built man with layers and layers of muscles wearing a black spandex suit. He had Spiked hair and onyx eyes.  
  
"Ookay. Who are you?" Jade asked.  
  
"Funny you should ask. I am Vegeta, prince of the Saiyan race, but a runt like you wouldn't understand anyway."  
  
"Hey, I know what a Saiyan is!"  
  
Vegeta looked surprised. "How do you know?"  
  
"Goku told me."  
  
'So, this kid knows Kakarot. Yet she has ki above human standards...'  
  
"Now that you know who I am, move. I need to get some water." But without waiting for Jade to respond, he pushed her roughly aside.  
  
"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed..." Jade muttered once Vegeta was out of range.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Viper: Remember, this is only the beginning to this shadow saga. What will happen to Jade if she gets on Vegeta's nerves too frequently? I hope you'll stay for the next chapter on The Dragon's Jewel.  
  
I hope you liked it! Probably my longest chapter so far. But you didn't think I would leave Hsi Wu in his poor condition, didja? Not Hsi Wu! Anyway, don't expect another chapter to pop up the next two or three days, cuz I have school. Don't you just hate it? I do. Well, 'til next time minna- san! 


	7. Among My Shadow II

Thanks anonymous reviewer "bahamut9999" for telling me what that evil book thingy is; the Demon Archive. And THANK YOU "Crow T R0bot" for the demon names! Thunder demon= Tschang Zu  
  
Wind demon= Xiao Fung  
  
Earth demon= Dai Gui  
  
Much appreciated.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z or Jackie Chan Adventures.  
  
Chapter 7: Among My Shadow II  
  
By accident, the sparring resulted in having a huge dent on the ground; again. Altogether there were 27 holes.  
  
Bulma slapped her head and Chichi started to shriek at the boys. "Goku, Gohan, and Goten Son! Have respect for Bulma! Look at how many holes you've made. Twenty-seven... Eight. Clean it up!!!"  
  
"But mom... They are HOLES. How are we supposed to CLEAN it?"  
  
"I don't care how you do it. Just do it!" Chichi demanded.  
  
"Yes mom/Chichi." The Sons sulked.  
  
Vegeta entered the scene and almost ripped the fridge door open. He grabbed a bottle of water and drank two large gulps from it. Jade came out too.  
  
She walked over to Bulma. "Who's Mr. Grouch?"  
  
"Um, Vegeta is my... Husband, so to speak." Bulma slowly answered.  
  
Jade's eyes widened in surprise. "No way! HIM? That short guy?"  
  
"Hmm hmm." Bulma nodded. "He doesn't talk much... At all."  
  
"I can see that." Jade said.  
  
"So Bulma, what did you want us to come here for?" Chichi inquired, looking over at the boys who picked up the rubble.  
  
Bulma took out what seemed to be some sort of radar; similar to the Dragon Radar. "This is my new invention. It was supposed to track any strange activity that isn't normal, but I accidentally switched one of the circuits. That caused it to track something different, but I have no idea what. It started blinking though. This radar shows a map of whatever area that thing is in. For this case it's some kind of land with... Almost nothing on it."  
  
The advanced radar had a map and eight red blinking lights clustered together in an area.  
  
"Yeah but that still doesn't explain why you're asking us to help." Chichi pointed out.  
  
"I'm just afraid there's going to be something like Freiza, Cell, the androids or Buu to happen again. We don't know what these things are capable of, so we'll need all the help we can get with Goku and your sons." Bulma frowned.  
  
"They wouldn't be demons, would they?" Jade suggested.  
  
Bulma looked at her. "There are no such things."  
  
"Oh yes there is. Jackie, Uncle, Tohru and the rest of the J-Team helped to fight them. I faced a cheating one in particular," Jade gritted her teeth.  
  
Bulma propped her chin on her hands and Chichi just waited. "Tell us about it."  
  
"Well, it's kinda hard to explain. These eight demons come in their own portals and cause all kinds of havoc. This 'one' demon is the sky demon, Hsi Wu. When I was in the bathroom, a tail slithered in, so I shut it. It just so happens I busted a DEMON'S tail. So Hsi Wu disguised himself as a human and tricked me into showing his tail to him. But it ends up with me winning, as usual. I never had many friends; they all laugh at me about my ninja stuff, which is true. So, I thought I could really trust him... Guess not now."  
  
The two women looked at Jade in sympathy. "Well, at least now we have some kind of clue as to what these things are. Are they powerful?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yeah. Definitely. In fact, they're immortal, so you can't kill them just like that. You have to seal them in a portal with a Panku Box, but you've gotta wear them out first. Except... I have no idea where that Panku Box is."  
  
"Well, thanks for the info Jade. I'll be sure to tell the guys." Bulma said as she got up to head for her lab. That left Chichi and Jade standing there to watch Goku, Gohan, Goten and Trunks to clean up their mess.  
  
"Dad! You're grabbing my head! Not a rock!"  
  
"Sorry! I was thinking about food... Mmmm, fish..."  
  
"DAD!!!!! Don't chew on my hair!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!!! Shendu! You'll pay!" Hsi Wu screamed in agony as his wing got ripped off.  
  
"I'm sure I will. Aaahhh, now all we need is a simple spell to top it off, along with your help of course, brothers and sisters..." Shendu praised as he held a bloody wing.  
  
He blasted a hole through one of the floating boulders for a cauldron.  
  
Bai Tsa peeled a single scale from her tail and put it in and Dai Gui created mounds of soil from a rock. Bai Tsa then conjured up water to blast into the 'bowl'. Tzchang Zu contributed by throwing a thunderbolt to the mix and Shendu used his flame to boil the water. Last but not least the fire demon carelessly threw in Hsi Wu's wing that dripped with red and had flesh hanging from it. Hsi Wu hissed as he saw his brother doing so.  
  
In a bright flash, the liquid began to bubble up and turn into a sickly green color.  
  
"Now for a little spell..." Shendu grinned to himself. "Yu mo guai guay fai dee jou, yu mo guai guay fai dee jou........"  
  
The liquid in the cauldron swirled and turned black. Even if the mixture was not needed for drinking, it was still necessary for the dark ritual.  
  
In a few moments, the sky turned dark.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Jade sat at the table utterly bored, she felt a strange sensation all over.  
  
"Um, may I be excused, Chichi?" Jade asked.  
  
"Sure honey. Goku! To the right! No, that's too far! To the left... NO!"  
  
Jade walked away to a corner and she clutched her stomach.  
  
'I'm baaack...' the voice that was in Jade's haunting dream whispered.  
  
"No... Don't, back off you creep!" Jade was screaming now.  
  
Goku and the others heard her cry and rushed to the scene.  
  
(A/N: Kinda sounds like the Tiger episodes; doesn't it? When they all 'rush to the scenes' and start dressing themselves up as Superman and yell "I'll save you!" *Ahem* ...Sorry, I'll shut up now.)  
  
"Jade, what's going on? Jade! Answer me!" Chichi yelled.  
  
The girl looked up, but something was wrong, terribly wrong. Her skin had turned an eerie blue color and her eyes were blood red.  
  
"Fools... I am not the child you had befriended, for I AM the queen of the shadow khan. Warriors, come forth!"  
  
A whole bunch of ninjas came up from the ground or wall ready to attack.  
  
Goku got serious. He took a fighting stance too. Chichi desperately held him back.  
  
"Stop! You'll hurt Jade. Tell us, it's just a joke. You don't mean it!" She pleaded as she looked the shadow queen in the eyes.  
  
The cruel queen laughed. "No, this is not a joke, human. Now my servants, destroy them!"  
  
The shadow khan lunged forward and began pummeling Goku, Trunks and Goten who stood there utterly confused.  
  
But then they took on the offensive as well. They plowed through the ninjas easily.  
  
"Looks like you've underestimated our powers, 'Your Majesty'. Is that all you got?" Goku mocked.  
  
(A/N: okay, I am NOT going to use shadow khan over and over again, so I'll refer them as the 'SK'. And Jade as SKQ. I know, I'm VERY lazy aren't I?)  
  
The SKQ smirked. "Perhaps. But I have an even more devious plan than this. You let my servants touch you, and even if it is at the slightest touch, the SK can still search your memories. Think of what I could do with them. I could bring back your worst fears imaginable. Very useful trick of the SK, don't you think so?"  
  
'No! What if this new Jade finds out we had trouble with Freiza, the androids, or Buu? Will she be able to bring them back? I just can't take that risk.'  
  
Goku charged ahead to grab hold of Jade and Goten and Trunks followed suit. Before they could reach her, the SK curtained her and disappeared without a trace.  
  
"NO! They're gone!" Goku punched the ground making a huge dent. "If I'd have known she would be able to do that, I would've used my instant transmission!"  
  
"W-what if she brings Buu back? Then what?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I don't know Trunks, I don't know..." Goku looked off in a direction.  
  
"But we beat him before! And we got stronger! We can do it again." Goten said.  
  
"Yeah but I can't risk us dying anymore. What if she brings back all of our enemies altogether? We wouldn't stand a chance. And even if we did win against all of them, we or maybe just one of us would have to find the dragonballs to wish us back again." Goku sounded hopeless.  
  
Right then Bulma, with Vegeta following behind her came out of where they came from.  
  
"What is going on?!" Bulma asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing good."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the Underworld...  
  
"Yes! Hahaha! Yes! I told you brothers and sisters that my plan would work." Shendu smirked at his victory.  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever. Now use that memory charm on her so we can get out of this place. I need a remedy for my poor wing..." Hsi Wu muttered.  
  
"Yu mo guai guay fai dee jou, yu mo guai guay fai dee jou... Gah! Same thing! It's done." Shendu growled as he said the annoying chant again.  
  
"Now, how will you reach the shadow queen from this side?" Tschang Zu asked.  
  
"Another spell, of course. This time I can communicate with her using my mind. Now, let's see here..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The SKQ suddenly stopped in her tracks while searching for a kingdom.  
  
"What? I-I don't remember what happened in the past. Hmmm, no matter. That is left behind. What I'm concerned about is the future. And it's becoming very clear to me that this pathetic mud ball of a planet will soon bow down to me!" she laughed evilly.  
  
(A/N: What kind of villain DOESN'T do that? *Sigh* It gets past frustrating hearing all of those cackles.)  
  
'Good evening, your majesty.' A voice said in the SKQ's head.  
  
"Who's there?" she whipped around. The SK looked at her strangely.  
  
"Uuggh. I must be exhausted. Hurry up and FIND. MY. KINGDOM!"  
  
The SK scurried all over the place at the child's command.  
  
'Your highness, please, hear me out.'  
  
She huffed. "All right. What do you want?"  
  
'You see, we are on the same side. You probably don't remember me, but I used to help you. We crushed Chan, don't you recall?'  
  
"Yes... That name DOES sound familiar. *gasp* CHAN! What about him?!"  
  
'If you free me, I may help you get rid of him in the other dimension. But first, why not stir up some trouble here, for now? All you have to do is set me free.'  
  
'Shendu! You need to set US free too! Or else!' another voice hissed in the background.  
  
'Yes, alright! Ahem. Now, as I was saying...?'  
  
"Shendu, I presume? Hmmm, your offer sounds appealing... Alright. How do I set you free?"  
  
'*chuckles softly* Listen carefully.........'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Viper: Oh geez... Jade making an alliance with Shendu and the other demons? What happens if she brings them back and the DBZ warriors' enemies as well? What-  
  
Paco: Move over! It's time for Paco, the biggest fan of El Torro to take over! *pushes Viper aside*  
  
Viper: Hey! You brat... Wait 'till I get my hands on you... *walks away to take a break*  
  
Paco: What will happen to Yade? Hey, will I be in this story?  
  
*Author pushes Paco aside* Author: Ehe... Of course! NOT!  
  
Paco: Oh please?  
  
Author: MAYBE. Okay. Here's some voting going on. Who do you want to be the next narrator? Will it be Paco? Jackie? El Torro Fuerté? Viper again? Tohru? Or will it be... Uncle?!  
  
Paco: If you are not stupid, and I know you aren't, you will pick me.  
  
Jackie: Leave this to the adults. Pick me.  
  
El Torro Fuerté: It will be ME! *raises hands in the air and accidentally punches Jackie in the face*  
  
Jackie: Oooww!  
  
El Torro Fuerté: Sorry.  
  
Author: You ALWAYS do that to Jackie.  
  
Tohru: I will be honored if you select me as the narrator.  
  
Uncle: Oooohh! You want a piece of Uncle? *Plucks hair and throws it at you* I'll give you a piece of Uncle! One more thing... Pick ME! *Whacks you in the head*  
  
Author: Uncle! You can't treat the audience like that!  
  
Trunks and Goten pop up out of nowhere.  
  
*They fuse*  
  
Gotenks: Dude, I rock. Pick ME as the narrator.  
  
Well, go ahead and pick! Oh, and Gotenks is a choice. If I don't get at least three votes for a person, Viper is still the narrator. Wait for the next chapter! 


End file.
